Lonliness
by Weirdasfuckanddon'tgiveashit
Summary: It has been six years since Daisuke and Dark left. How will Destiny react when they come back? Story idea is actually from another FMA story so credits to that person :)


_A/N This story came from another one I read for an FMA fan fiction so yeah… credits to that person :D_

I sit in my room, looking out the window. It has been 6 years since they left. And they never bothered to even tell me.

_I am on my way to the Niwa residence. I knock on the door and I am shocked to see a crying Emiko. She tells me to come in and sit on the couch. I do as I am told and I begin to feel scared. Did something happen to Daisuke? I shake off the thought and Emiko grabs my hand. Then she says, _

"_Daisuke and Dark left Azumano."_

_I sit there in shock. I asked if the Harada twins know and Emiko tells me that Daisuke told them the night before. I begin to feel mad. They could tell the Harada twins but they could not tell me? I run out the house and go to my own. I run up to my bed and sob for hours. _

That was six years ago. I never heard from them again. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I missed them dearly but I was also angry that they never told me. There's a knocking on my door. I slowly stand up from my bed and limp towards the front door. I limp because I hurt myself last night putting up the black curtains on my window. I open the door and I'm shocked to see the familiar red hair and a boy with long purple hair behind him. "Destiny?" Daisuke asks, with a shocked look on his face.

-Daisuke's POV-

I see Destiny open the door and I am shocked to see that she is pale and has dark bags under her teal eyes. She seems to have lost a lot of weight since the last time we saw her and her face was emotionless. "Do I know you two?" She asks in a monotone voice. I step forward and grab her hand. "Destiny, its me Daisuke!" I say. I know she remembers me because I see her eyes start to tear up. I let go of her hand and as soon as I do she closes the door and locks it. "h-hey! Destiny!" I start to bang the door. For a few minutes, I try to open the door and I fail. The 6th time I try, the door flies open and I walk in. I see Destiny stare at me with teary teal eyes as she runs to me and starts punching me. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She starts screaming. She tries pushing me out the door as I grab onto her arms. "What is wrong?" I ask her. I begin to feel scared as I see her drop to her knees in front of me and quietly sob. I kneel down in front of her. Then she says, "W-why did you l-leave without t-t-telling me?"

-Destiny's POV-

"W-why did you l-leave without t-t-telling me?" I ask while crying. All the depression, betrayal, and loneliness that I had were coming out of my mouth. "You told the Harada twins, b-b-but y-you couldn't s-s-spare one goodbye f-for me! And you leave me for six f-f-fucking years! What did you expect to c-come back to!" I could not stop myself from shaking violently. All the bottled up emotions I had inside were coming out. All I wanted was a goodbye to let me know that our friendship meant something. "I thought y-y-you guys trusted me e-e-e-enough to know I could h-have helped you!" I took a quick short breath before crying again. They did not say anything. They were so quiet. "A-and you know what the sad thing is?" I asked as I gave out a bitter laugh that came out as a violent cough. "The s-sad thing was t-that after all this time, I-I missed you guys! I s-still wanted you to come back!" I looked at them with my eyes red and tears still flowing out. "There! You happy?! Now get out of m-my life! Get the hell out of my house! At least you can do that! You've done it before!" I closed my teal eyes. "GET OUT! I never want to see you a-" I stop yelling as Daisuke wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face into my hair. It was until then that I realize he was also shaking. "I'm sorry, Destiny. I'm sorry for leaving you like that…" He whispered sadly. His voice was filled with grief and was laced with guilt. I knew that he blamed himself for everything. _He always does that. _"Daisuke… Are you crying?" I ask. "I'm sorry for everything, Destiny. I'm sorry for not writing or calling… I'm sorry for not telling you that we were leaving you… I never wanted to hurt you… I'm sorry…" He whispered, his voice shaking and cracking at the end of the sentence. I wanted to take back all I said. I felt shallow and selfish. They had more problems than me. "Daisuke, Dark, I… Don't be sorry, Daisuke… Please stop…" I said. My heart ached to see him like this… "I don't like seeing you like this, Daisuke… Please stop crying… It's not your fault, I'm sorry, I don't care anymore… Please stop." I said, hugging him back. "I-I just…" He began but I cut him off. "Don't be sorry, Daisuke… I was being very stupid and selfish…" I regretted what I said and I felt horrible. "We shouldn't be like this… I'm glad you guys are back. I thought I'd never see you guys again." I said, motioning Dark to come over. He came in and hugged me and Daisuke. Daisuke continued to embrace me and I smiled. This is the happiest I have ever been since six years…


End file.
